


Snílek

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokračování <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7047">Poskoka</a>, ve kterém Snape Filche využil k ukojení své momentální potřeby. Filch se samosebou potřebuje ukájet taky - akorát si na to musí vystačit sám.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snílek

Filch se převalí na záda a znovu očima zabloudí ke kalendáři na protější stěně vedle dveří. Dnešní den je označený puntíkem. Stejně jako tohle úterý. Filch se ještě teď tetelí blahem, že ho Severus po pár dnech chtěl zase. Jen ho trochu mrzí, že si ho nepozval do kabinetu jako jindy, protože to je kousíček od přístěnku na košťata, kde se může vyhonit, sotva ho Severus propustí. Takhle ho cestou ze sborovny zdržela profesorka McGonagallová stížnostmi na školní tresty a Filch už teď Severuse na patře nemůže chutnat a musí se spolehnout na představivost.

Vyhrne si noční košili a pohladí rukou penis. V duchu si přehrává, jak si dneska Severus beze všeho zvedl hábit a on se musel hodně ovládat, aby nevykřikl radostí. Když ho olízl a vzal do pusy, Snape tichounce vzdychl. Filch si vybaví to povzdechnutí i přidušené zasténání, které Severusovi uniklo, když prsty, kluzkými od balzámem napuštěných obvazů, promnul jeho šourek. Severus vždycky sténá přidušeně, jako by nechtěl, aby ho Filch slyšel. Filch si myslí, že je to proto, že nechce vypadat zranitelný. Představuje si, že Severus už jednou, kdysi, někoho miloval, ale ten někdo mu ublížil, zradil ho, a tak si zakázal dávat najevo, co cítí. To je Filchova nejmilejší fantazie, jak pronikne Severusovou skořápkou. Penis se mu v ruce nedočkavě nalévá krví a Filch začne pomalu onanovat.

Představuje si, jak by jednou večer vytíral ve vstupní síni, když v tom by zaskřípala brána a dovnitř by vklopýtal Severus, celý zkrvavený. Byl v zapovězeném lese sbírat přísady do lektvarů a přepadli ho rozzuření kentauři. Až donedávna si Filch říkal, že to je myšlenka stejně bláhová jako zbytek jeho fantazírování, protože Severus je ve skutečnosti mocný kouzelník, který se v Zapovězeném lese nemá čeho bát. Jenže před týdnem poprvé uviděl ránu, kterou Severusovi způsobila ta Hagridova zrůda, a dočista se mu rozbušilo srdce, když si uvědomil, že jeho sny nakonec nejsou nereálné.

Takže Severus by se sotva držel na nohou a Filch by mu přispěchal na pomoc. Dovedl by ho k sobě do bytu, protože to je blíž než do sklepení, a Severus by byl příliš vyčerpaný, aby protestoval. Uložil by ho do svojí postele - tady do té, ve které teď leží. Opatrně by mu začal svlékat roztrhaný hábit a Severus by mu to dovolil, a kousal by se do rtu, aby nezasténal bolestí, jako to dělal dneska, když mu Filch z lýtka odmotával starý obvaz. Až by byl svlečený, Filch by mu začal jemně čistit rány a natírat je hojivou mastí. Přitom by jeho nahé tělo provinile hltal pohledem. Dlouhé nohy s černými chlupy, které posledních pár dnů vídá denně, díky Bohu za Chloupka. Důvěrně známý penis, protkaný žilkami a uložený v hustém porostu. A pak to, co by Filch viděl poprvé: pevné břicho, vypracovaná hruď s bradavkami jako oblázky... výš by se v prohlížení nedostal. Neodolal by a sklonil se k hnědé bradavce uprostřed černých chloupků. Nejdřív by se jí jen dotkl rty a pak by ji ochutnal jazykem.

Ruka na penisu zrychlí a ložnici naplní přerývané oddechování. Vpíjel by se do bradavky a teprve Severusovo překvapené nadechnutí by ho probralo a on by si uvědomil, co provedl. Honem by se omlouval: „Pane profesore, já -" Severus by ho ale přerušil. „Severusi," opravil by ho tiše a - a Filch se prudce udělá, ještě než jeho fantazie dospěje k vrcholu, ve kterém se Severusovi postaví jeho nádherné tlusté péro jen z toho, jak mu Filch líže bradavku, a pak Filchovi dovolí, aby na něj nasedl a šuká ho a udělá se do něj, a potom spolu až do rána spí ve Filchově posteli.

Filch si tohle všechno představuje v dozvuku orgasmu, až konečně sáhne po hadru, aby se utřel, stáhne si košili a otočí se ke zdi. Někdy si taky představuje, že umí kouzlit a Severuse před kentaury zachrání přímo v lese, ale ví, že to je skutečně nesmysl. Kouzlit nikdy nebude. Severus by se ale v jeho ložnici jednou probouzet mohl, myslí si Filch, když se bude hodně snažit a přesvědčí ho, že jemu věřit může. Do té doby si vystačí s kalendářem a se sněním.

\- konec -


End file.
